The present invention relates in general to fluid control systems for managing the flow of a liquid through a faucet arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of a diverter as part of a faucet arrangement. The diverter is used to change the flow of water (or other liquid) from a high flow outlet to a low flow outlet. While diverters of this type are well known for water faucet arrangements, the present invention incorporates a unique and unobvious water-hammer arrestor that is used to reduce or dampen pressure spikes. While water-hammer/pressure-spike arrestor devices are known to exist, these devices are believed to be configured as separate components which need to be independently installed into the faucet arrangement. When the water-hammer arrestor is integral with the diverter, as provided by the present invention, a separate installation step is not required and this is a benefit to the installer and less expensive to the end user.
Diverting water from one outlet to another causes significant changes in the flow direction and corresponding pressure changes due to the change in momentum of the water. This diverting of water from one outlet to another outlet is typically associated with change in the flow of water from a high flow outlet to a low flow outlet. In the context of the present invention, a Roman-style bath faucet is disclosed where a high volume of water discharged from the spout is suddenly diverted to a flow-restricted shower device. The change in flow direction and momentum creates what is known as a “water-hammer” or “pressure-spike” effect. In order to try and prevent or at least reduce or dampen the level of the water-hammer or pressure-spike, some products incorporate a water-hammer/pressure-spike arrestor as part of the overall faucet arrangement.
For those fluid-control products that do not have a pressure-spike arrestor, notable pressure spikes will be apparent from the loud bang or thud that sounds when a user attempts to divert the water from one outlet to another outlet. When diverting of the water flow is attempted, there is a corresponding significant reduction in the water velocity and this contributes to the bang or thud that is heard. As disclosed herein, one example of the type of faucet structure where a diverter is used and where an integral water-hammer arrestor would be beneficial, is a Roman-style bath faucet. In designing faucet arrangements with diverters it should be noted that some degree of flow restriction is required by various codes and regulations and this flow restriction causes a significant and momentary increase in pressure.
The water-hammer arrestor of the present invention is uniquely constructed and arranged and is integrated into a faucet diverter assembly in order to dampen or reduce the described type of pressure spike.